


To Heal a Broken Spirt

by Venus_Girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Mpreg, Permanent Injury, Rape, Rimming, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Torture, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus_Girl/pseuds/Venus_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale was kidnapped on his thirteenth birthday, 12 years ago; no one has seen him since. Stiles Stilinski is a spark but still has no idea what it means. Throw in some fire, Argents, torture, one very bored, curious Stiles, and 12 other missing 13 year old werewolves...Sounds like fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Heal a Broken Spirt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shot at any type of posted fan work... I've had the idea in my head for a while about doing a damaged Derek and a hero type Stiles, let's just see how this goes. I'll hopefully be posting at least once a week. Also pardon my grammar it was never my strong suit.

Chapter 1: The Day He Dreamt of Wolves 

* * *

* * *

  
It was raining. Derek hated it. He hadn't always disliked the rain, but the soft pitter patter of the water on the windows encased in a web of wolfsbane coated bars only made him long to be out there running in the rain when he knew all too well that was never going to happen. He reluctantly, retreated from his spot by the window. Careful to no make a sound, he navigated his way back in the dim glow of too widely spaced lights down the hall, to the reason he was even there. He cautiously pushed open the heavy, industrial strength door and stepped into the lit room beyond. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the unaccustomed brightness but he was relived to see that _she_ was asleep and his escapade to watch the rain had gone unnoticed. He wasn't afraid of the pain he would have assuredly received if he had been caught, but he was afraid of what would happen to his last chance to escape. It would slip through his fingers if he was put in the hole. The hole was not on any type of favorite list of his but it ranked highly on _her's_ ; the punishment was not the most physically painful but Derek had almost gone mad the last time he had put in that dark pit for days on end, no room to move, only room to let the insanity creep in. He situated himself back in the cold, tiny cage in the corner of the room and waited for morning to come. Only two more days until he could finally escape, only two more days until he could finally be free of _her,_ after 12 long years of holding back, pretending to be submissive, missing his family he could finally escape his captor, his mistress, his torturer and tormentor; Kate Argent.  
  
***  
  
"STILES! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" yelled one very angry sheriff.

  
The one Stiles in question was quickly coming up with as many different ways of changing his identity and emigrating to Mexico before his dad could catch him. He estimated he had at least 2 hours of freedom, and that was being generous.

  
"Stiles I know your up there come down!" Bellowed the voice again. Resigned he stood up to go face his dad before he changed his mind and decided that 2 hours of freedom was a wiser choice. Slinking his way into their modest kitchen, he shrunk under the heated stare of the sheriff.

  
"I'm glad you could finally join me, now would you care to explain exactly why I just got a call from the Wittemore boy's father about you dying their sons hair PINK?" his father's voice rose at the last bit as if he still could not believe it himself.

  
Stiles himself was partially offended at the last bit, "It was not pink! It was hot pink." His dad just held the same incredulous look on his face.

  
"Okay, okay, I get it. No more hair dying. Nice chat dad, I'm just going to get going—" stiles hastily spoke before he was interrupted by his dad. "Stiles, you're not getting out of this that easily. Frankly I have no idea how to punish you but you can start with an apology to Jackson."

  
An involuntary groan escaped Stiles mouth, "but dad." He whined.

  
"No buts Stiles, you are going to apologize to Jackson and have a suitable punishment or his dad threatened to take this to court." His dad admitted. "And so until I figure out a suitable punishment, you are grounded." Stiles looked horrified as his dad stated this.

  
"Please, please don't ground me that's so unfair. Summer is only a week away and me and Scott had plans to celebrate the end of our junior year!" Stiles tried, his eyes pleading with his father to revoke the grounding.

  
"Stiles don't look at me like that, I know you have plans but you also have to atone for the fact that you dyed Jackson hair. I believe that—" a loud knock interrupted Stiles dad from continuing his lecture much to Stiles relief.

  
"This conversation is not over yet." Stiles dad called over his shoulder as he went to answer whoever was at the door. Stiles quickly escaped back up to room taking out his laptop from under his pillow and started to type passionately. He tried to convey what a pain his dad was and how he could get around his grounding to Scott on Skype chat. His alabaster fingers flew across the keys under the cold blue tinged light of the computer screen until he hit send, then he shut his laptop as he heard his dad coming up the stairs with the telltale creak on the fifth step. He shoved his laptop back under his pillow just as his dad opened the door to his bedroom with an uncanny smile on his face. Stiles immediately got a really bad feeling as his dad walked into the room.

Stiles mumbled nervously "dad wassup your starting to look as if you're going to be spouting 'why so serious' quotes any minute now." Stiles' dad's grin only widened at the comment.

  
"Guess who stopped by just now; Talia Hale. Her younger daughter, Cora is having trouble in school and with keeping her grades up so she stopped by to ask if you would tutor her over the summer. Usually I would have let you decide but I thought that this would be the perfect punishment for you." Stiles faced was a mix of shock and terror. Cora Hale was well known at Beacon hills high as a petrifying sophomore that's loved to scare the shit out of staff and students alike; she was always wearing a permanent cold bitch face.

  
"Oh no, _anything_ but Cora. I'll do anything." Stiles tried to reason but his dad was having none of it.

  
"Stiles don't argue it's been decided, you start the day after school lets out and your going to be working with Cora from 10 am till 5 pm every day. So please just try and be civil with her." Stiles' dad said definitively as he sealed Stiles fate.

  
The remaining week of school Stiles spent sulking and avoiding Jackson and Cora trying to forget the mess he had gotten himself into. The day after his junior year ended instead of sleeping the day away as he had originally planned he had to drag himself out of bed and head over to the Hale house with his notes from his sophomore and junior years.

  
He drove his pale blue, beat up jeep through the woods, up the secluded driveway to the hale house that was isolated by the greens of the woods. He parked behind large silver mini van that seemed perfect for the huge Hale family, he got out and started making his way to the lavish wooden house. As he made it up the last porch step the door was flung open by none other then Cora herself. Before Stiles even had a chance to speak she was ushering him inside which was a new experience for him; usually he had at least a chance to say hello and make a witty comment before people tried to kidnap him. He was finally stopped in what he guessed was the main room of the house. It was a cosy space with a fire place and plenty of comfy couch room, with an ample size T.V. and a cute wooden coffee table that was covered in thick books that he could only assume were for him to use to help Cora learn. Cora motioned for him to sit down in the couch and he was happy to discover it was every bit as comfortable as he had originally suspected.

  
"So..." He said nervously, his hands twitching, "what subject would you like to work on first?" Cora just looked at him the most exasperated way as if she knew just how afraid of her he really was. Strange.

  
"So math it is, I suggest be start with some basic algebra 2 concepts that way we can make sure you understand the basics before moving in to the more complex stuff." Stiles tried and failed to sound confident. Cora just snorted and picked up a note pad and pencil from the table in front of them and looked at him expectantly. Stiles decided he may as well give it his all because it seemed theses study sessions were going to be very one sided for a while.

  
As it turned out he was wrong, very wrong. Cora talked almost, if not more then he did granted him being afraid of her made him less talkative then normal but still it was impressive. She talked about anything and everything; boys, summer plans, how her family annoyed her constantly, embarrassing stories about her older sister Laura, and how he smelled funny. The last one he was taken aback about but at that point he was used to the strange comments Cora made. To his delight, she wasn't half as bad as he convinced himself she would be, she was a relatively slow learner but she was a good listener and good at asking questions when she was confused.

The next four weeks flew past and he came to look forward to his time at the Hale house. He especially loved Talia; she had this vibe about her that just made Stiles want to sit and listen to whatever she said.  
One day he got to the house a little earlier then usual and Talia told him that Cora was out grocery shopping for her and would be back in a little bit. So Stiles aimlessly explored the house. He made his way to the back of the house and paused at a large wall that was absolutely covered in photos. He had to guess there were at least a hundred of family photos that hung on that wall. He ran a long finger against the steel frame of photo the Hale family from awhile ago. Cora was 4 or 5, so it had to be at least 12 years old or so. He looked and saw, Peter and his wife, Talia and her husband, Laura, Cora, and mysterious, beautiful boy around 12 years old. His breath caught has he stared at the black haired beauty wondering who in the hell he could be. He had to be a Hale but he thought he had met the entire Hale family, obviously they were hiding something or someone as this photo proved. He didn't have a chance to think about it anymore because he heard the front door open signaling that Cora had come home from shopping, but he made a metal note to look into it later when he got home.

  
After finishing the last chapter of an assigned summer reading for Cora, they discussed the many different uses of metaphors to describe human nature the book had. He and Cora later had a heated debate on one particularly interesting topic from the book about, believe it or not werewolves. Stiles was trying to convince Cora that the wolf represented the sin in man, the monster within, while she argued that it represented the freewill of man the freedom that all mankind craves. They ended up in a stalemate and chose to end the debate with a resolve to agree to disagree. Though Cora looked a little affronted that he even had the audacity to think a wolf represented a monster within, he left shortly after a hasty goodbye and goodnight. He drove home with that last argument swirling inside his head.

  
When he got to his room he kicked his shoes off and collapsed into bed grappling his laptop into his lap and started on some research into the hale family and that boy in the photograph.

  
It's past two am and stiles is still absorbed in his research. He's gathered so far that the Hale family has lived in the beacon hills area for generations. He also in a totally legal way (well not really) hacked into his dad's sheriffs account to get the records on the Hale family. He uncovered that the boy he saw in the photo was none other then Derek Hale. Derek had been reported missing 12 years ago on his 13th birthday. He was said to be kidnapped and was tracked to an abandoned warehouse two miles outside of beacons hills but the trail went cold after that. Stiles was without a doubt very curious about Derek's sudden disappearance, so he search deeper, he thought back to everything he learned about the Hales so far. So he did what he was good at and compiled a list of things strange about the hales; really good timing, knowing what he was doing, good sense of smell, isolated in woods, all the meat they ate at lunch, and finally his argument with Cora kept popping up I his head.

  
His head was spinning and eyes drooping with exhaustion when he finally decided it was a good idea to take a break from his research and get some much needed rest. That night he dreamt of wolves.


End file.
